Clash of the Swords
by Marisa-san
Summary: [OLD FIC] Sesshy has a secret that will shock Inuyasha. What could it be? And none of the inu gang 'cept Kag, speak of a mother. Why? What happened in their pasts? Read to find out.
1. Tenseiga's Warning

Clash of the swords

Disclaimer: Sigh I never owned Inuyasha or anyone else from Inuyasha before, so what makes you think I'll own him now? Can I stop putting this?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The toad squeaked in exasperation. "Where are we going _now_!" His round yellow eyes looked his 'master' up and down, his toes gripped to the soil that fell beneath his feet. He paused, the staff in his right hang remaining stationary.

The demon lord did not turn to his servant, nor did he stop in his tracks. He continued his way along the path, not a word slipping through his mouth.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken hurriedly wobbled after his master, puffing to catch the oxygen he'd failed to inhale.

"Jaken-sama," Rin said, walking along side the toad. She merely had to take a step to be in time with his continuous running. Her hand was gripping the reins of her companion, Ah-un. The beast roared now and then, shaking it's main. "You should try not to anger Sesshoumaru-sama."

"_I _should try not anger Sesshoumaru-sama? _You_-" And with the remark, Sesshoumaru turned and kicked his little companion straight in the face. It was a wonder that the little toad had even decided to stay amongst Sesshoumaru & company.

"We're going to find Inuyasha," the demon breathed coldly, "Unless he decides to find us first, catching whiff of my scent." Rin eyed her master, taking small steps behind him.

"Why do you and Inuyasha fight so much?" Her voice trailed into the air.

"Why you stupid girl! You-" Jaken's face met with a foot once more, his nose pushing into his jaw. "Why take it out on me?" Muffled words came from Sesshoumaru's servant. The demon lord gave a small sound of approval.

"Why not." He continued onward, Rin at his heels. A stream of tears were released from Jaken's heartbroken eyes, expecting at least Rin to give him sympathy, but she did not. She carried on with Sesshoumaru, singing a song happily, her words shrilling to his bones.

"You little brat, you-"

"Jaken!" The demon called back. "My hearing is that of a superior being. Do not be mistaken at what I can and cannot hear." His eyes narrowed.

"Yes, m'lord!" The toad gasped, rushing to catch up.

"Are we seeing Kagome-chan anytime soon?" Rin asked the dog youkai. A faint frown spread across Sesshoumaru's face.

"Yes, indeed, we are going exactly to see her..." his ears perked up. "Very soon."

"Yata!" Rin exclaimed, her palms slapping together in one motion. She smiled up at her master, as if to thank him for this opportunity. But he did not return her smile, nor her glance. His eyes were set upon his trail before him, if anything else.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" The nagging voice called after. "Please wait!" Though, he knew his request would not be heard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kagome-sama," an appreciative voice filled the air. "This food is really quite delicious." The monk studied the box of assorted sushi, and licked his lips, giving out an 'Itadakimasu!' before digging his chop sticks into the delicacies layed before his eyes. Kagome blushed, her face turning a scarlet colour.

"It's really nothing." She said modestly.

"Ah, Kagome-chan!" Her friend exclaimed. "Give yourself some credit sometimes! Why don't you try it?

"Oh, I shouldn't. I didn't really make enough, and I don't want Inuyasha to go without." She shrugged her shoulders, looking at the hanyou. Miroku's stare fell on Sango's, their eyes drooping. They turned their glares to Kagome, who was expecting an answer from Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango knew very well that Inuyasha would not be enthralled by Kagome's cooking, and would hurt her feelings by searching for his favourite food, Ramen.

"You know what Kagome?" Miroku shot his opinion in quickly, before Inuyasha could respond. "I think you should have it. Inuyasha's a strong boy that can go without food for a few days, but you cannot, so it would be wise-"

"Keh! Who said I wasn't hungry?" The hanyou snapped, taking to box of sushi from the blanket they'd spread across the ground. Sango's eyes were fixed on her stubborn hanyou friend, her thoughts diverted from her hunger. Miroku merely sighed, his eyes closing in frustration. His mouth hung open, ready to greet the food gripped by the chop sticks with his tongue, but it never made it that far, for his ears were listening intently for Inuyasha's stupidity, which Miroku, he hated to admit, much enjoyed watching.

Inuyasha simply munched on the sushi, no words escaping from his mouth.

"Do you like it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, a sweet smile spread across her face.

_'Oh boy, he's gonna let it slip!' _Sango cried, in her mind.

_'Hahaha... that hanyou's in for it now. Poor Kagome, though... ah well, it's worth it!' _The monk grinned.

"Yeah, it fills the small void of hunger." He replied, his thoughts obviously concentrated on what he was eating.

_'He didn't...' _

_'He is actually eating it...'_

"Wow, Inuyasha! You usually complain about there being no Ramen!" Shippou smiled happily at the hanyou's choice, though Miroku and Sango's eyes quickly fell on the kitsune, giving a dangerous look. "Huh..?"

Before the fox knew it, he'd received three punches in the head. One from Miroku, one from Sango, and another from Miroku, just because the monk plainly didn't like the fox.  
"W-what was that for!" Shippou wailed. He threw his hands into his hair, feeling for bumps, which were of course, very noticeable. He ran his hands over his head, hoping to ease the pain, but the pain did not subside.

"Hmph." Inuyasha grunted between he chewing. "Shippou's a baka." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, her eyes widening, but they soon fell into a content look, her lips smoothing themselves into a smile. "What?" He mumbled, swallowing a handful of sushi at once, taking notice to Kagome's sudden interest in him eating.

"It's nothing." She said, appreciating him not bringing up the Ramen, though she still did resent the fox's comment.

Inuyasha's hair thrusted itself into a strong pull of wind, very suddenly. The different strands overlaying themselves, the shine from the sun shifting spots very quickly, the shimmer immense.

"Inuyasha!" Sango groaned. "Put your hair away! It's blinding me!" His eyes studied her, but then he smirked, his expression overconfident.

"Deal with it, you weak human."

"Inuyasha..." Miroku began, but looked over his shoulder. Inuyasha's ears perked up, his eyes narrowing, as if to search for something amongst the rolling hills and trees.

"I can smell... something... familiar.." Shippou pointed out, trying to improve his skills as a demon, but he was useless anyway, and everyone knew.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha and Miroku said at once.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango looked puzzled. "How did you know-" Miroku grunted, her eyes looked pained.

"Sesshoumaru's hart is driven by an evil desire... My only guess is that it is to get Inuyasha pissed off, so he'll hand over the Tessaiga... ( Proper Japanese Spelling) I can sense his dark heart, though it was never like this before..."

"You're saying something is wrong with Sesshoumaru?" Shippou questioned. The breeze grew harder again.

"Either his plan is purely evil, or something is manipulating him into something even he doesn't wish." Inuyasha laughed.

"No one can manipulate Sesshoumaru." The hanyou pushed his feet out before him, and pressed his hands on the ground. He hauled himself up, and walked before his friends, as if to protect him.

"Don't be so sure, Inuyasha." Kagome warned. Inuyasha listened intently to Kagome's words, but then frowned.

"You're speaking garbage." He ran his fingers over the sheath of the Tessaiga, it was smooth, unhurt by the violent blade of his father's sword. The handle was strong, but had an old feel to it at the same time. He gripped at the sword's handle, and brandished his blade, examining the fang for errors. His dearest possession could not have errors, for that would simply not do.

A lengthy figure emerged from beyond the forest. There were no faults to his step, as he feet nimbly hit the ground, at an easy pace. His hair, alike Inuyasha's, was hurling itself into a dance with the win, the shine easily noticeable for their range.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled. The tall figure did not stop in his tracks, but continued to make his way towards the group's picnic. His "tail" blew violently with the wind, it swaying from side to side. Inuyasha's growls grew louder, his throat vibrating.

The demon's flawless pace stoppedm mere feet away from his half-brother. His eyed his brother, his eyes narrowing.

_'What's wrong with him? His eyes look very pained...' _Kagome observed the demon, noticing he seemed very lifeless, his movements limited.

"Inuyasha," his words were cold, paining even him. He surveyed his brother's group, his eyes pausing on the pathetic fox demon. If the youkai were not already lifeless seeming, he would have let a small grin slip, for this kitsune was in no league with the great Sesshoumaru.

"What is it?" The hanyou readied his stance, looking for the place to strike his brother. Sesshoumaru's eyes were set on Inuyasha, a meaning trying to slip past the barrier that restricted his words.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha simply growled at what he assumed to be Sesshoumaru provoking him.

_'Something's wrong!' _Kagome slipped beside Miroku, her heart pounding in worry.

"Miroku," the school girl whispered, "You can feel it too, right?" The monk nodded simply, a look of worry spread over his face.

"He's restraining himself. See how he's eyeing off with Inuyasha? He's fighting a war inside of himself, debating whether or not his decision may have proven to be the right one. Accepting an offer from another demon does not seem likely from one such as Sesshoumaru himself, but even Sesshoumaru is not as low as what he's thinking."

"What's he thinking?" Shippou butt in. Miroku shrugged, and examined Inuyasha's brother. The demon took a small glance down to waist, the Tenseiga beating against his leg. He raised his eyes at his brother, and smirked.

"Words are deceiving." The shot a direct look at Kagome, his stare beating down, right into her soul. With his final glare aside, he turned from whence he headed, and carried himself to where he'd left Rin, and his servant Jaken.

Kagome could feel her heart beat against her ribcage, her hand resting against her chest. Sango turned to look at her, her hair pushing past the wind and down her back.

"Kagome-chan!" She called in worry. The miko's eyes were widening, he mouth having trouble with words. Inuyasha's head snapped around in an instant, to look Kagome up and down.

"Kagome!" He ran up to her, resting his hands on her shoulders. She heaved a deep breath, and peered into his eyes.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" She struggled with her tongue, "Nothing happened to me, I'm really fine!" She gave a false smile to reassure her friends. Miroku eyed her, his staff jingling as the wind hit the little chains dangling from the top into the pole, the base of the staff.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Will you pipe down, you stupid girl!" Jaken commanded, irritated by Rin's cheerful singing. "Why Sesshoumaru-sama keeps you around, I'll never know."

"Jaken-sama..." Her hair fell dormant at her sides, after being harassed by the wind. "Do you really dislike Rin that much?" Jaken shifted his weight uncomfortably, beads of sweat dripping down his face. He eyed the girl, his eyes drooping.

"Of course." He folded his hands over his chest. "You're annoying, stupid, and-" Another foot, square if the face, if faces were square...

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squeaked happily.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken groaned from under Sesshoumaru's foot. After being removed, the little toad peered up at his master.

"Bokusenou..." A spiteful look overtook their master's face. "He'll regret toying with me."

"What do you mean, m'lord?" Jaken questioned. He shielded his face, fearing an incoming stomp, but his face remained unharmed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin called. Sesshoumaru looked at his companions, his eyes pained, which was clearly visible to Rin.

"That tree is testing me, that doesn't go over well with one such as myself." He quickened his pace, taking one last look at Rin.

_'Sesshoumaru-sama, what's haunting you, I wonder?' _Rin gave a heavy sigh, but followed after her master.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I'm telling you, I'm okay!" Kagome clarified. Her friends were circled around her, inspecting her for injuries. "Why did you look so..."

"Terror-stricken?"

"Maybe because... Sesshoumaru directed his words at Kagome, which is rare." Miroku added. He appeared to be the only one who understood the situation well enough. "It's obvious she's not hurt, isn't it?" Inuyasha growled in disagreement.

"That bastard Sesshoumaru! You said something was wrong with him!" Kagome shook her head, her black locks bouncing off her shoulder.

"It's not Sesshoumaru!" She shouted out in an instant. "When he warned me... his heart was back to normal... but he..."

"When the darkness from his heart disappeared, I assumed it was Kagome's purification manners that snapped him out."

"Maybe that's why he snapped out of it when he looked at Kagome," Sango added.

"That bastard wouldn't be 'snapped out' of anything, he wouldn't be entranced!" Inuyasha snapped. "You guys don't know him at all." There was a pause, everyone's eyes at Inuyasha.

_'Inuyasha is right... Sesshoumaru snapped out of it on his own... He appeared to have regained his regular heart back after glancing at the Tenseiga.' _Kagome searched through her thoughts, looking for reasons. This matter very much intrigued the miko.

"Is she okay?" Shippou blurted out, taking not of Kagome's focused face. They all glanced at her, their eyes fixed on hers.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Tenseiga..." Her mouth fell open, her eyes widening. Her eyes raised up to meet her friend's, her face flushed. "I'm sorry, did I just blank out?" She smiled weakly, her face burning from embarrassment.

"Keh." Relieved she was okay, Inuyasha fell back onto his side, regaining his boredom. "Nothing unusual with you, spacing out half the time."

"Did you say Tenseiga?" The little fox peered up and met her eyes, her face covered in worry. She bit her tongue, her face going redder.

_'Did I say THAT out loud?' _

"Tenseiga? Isn't that Inuyasha's brother's sword?" Sango asked briskly. Kagome nodded her head slowly, as she shifted her weight restlessly. She settled herself comfortably, and lost herself deep in thought, her eyes falling shut.

_'His heart... it was clouded by a hate... a desire for bad... he hated...' _her eyes snapped open. _'I should have remembered! When I first met with Sesshoumaru... my instincts... I could tell he was an evil person, ready to kill Inuyasha to know where their father's tomb was... He tried to kill Inuyasha in his fathers tomb... he threatened to kill me! His heart was corrupted... like it was just then... a hate for Inuyasha... for humans. _

_'When he met Rin... I noticed his heart gradually began to soften... as if Rin were purifying him... but no, that's no right, she doesn't have the ability. There is a bond there... He cares so much for Rin... decreasing his hate for humans, I suppose..._

_'So what made him snap all of a sudden? Like he was ready to kill-' Kagome's heart sunk. She's felt like she'd been hit with a wave of fear when Sesshoumaru had looked at her, like he was planning to kill her. 'But what would be his reasons for that?... Miroku said he was fighting himself inside, debating whether or not he wished to attack me, and he didn't... He told me, "Words are deceiving," and left... But what does THAT mean?' _

"Kagome, okay, you've been opening and closing and widening your eyes and looking around shocked for the past six minutes, is there something you wish to tell us?" Sango asked.

"Tell you...?" Kagome said groggily, forgetting her friends were even there. "No, there isn't."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So that's the end of Chapter one. What did you think? I kind of rushed through it, and it shows. Chapter two will make up for this one, I hope. I have a good idea of what's going to happen, but reviews and suggestions always help! Please review:D

Raven the Shikon-Hawk


	2. Memory from the Flame

**Clash of the swords**

**Chapter Two - Memory of the flame**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or Sesshourmaru, or anyone from the anime or manga entitled Inuyasha.

**By the way:** This chapter contains some information from the third movie, so sorry if I ruin anything. Anime sweat drop.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The moon had pulled itself into the sky at a rapid speed, bringing an unnerving chill into the air. The trees shook, a scent of fear spreading across the area. The grass swayed to the west, small pebbles rolling into the unseen, dirt sliding across the surface of the earth. A forest reaching great heights towered over the party of three; it's trees casting unease onto the two companions, of the great demon lord.The shadows of the inhabitants leaked out of the forest, their silhouettes rippling over the dancing weeds.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." A weak voice strayed from the young girl's lips, her eyes wide in fear. She shielded herself behind the youkai, reassuring herself she'd be safe, though she could not help but feel frightened by the scary faces that seemed to radiate off the bark of the trees.

Jaken positioned himself beside his master, his staff slightly bobbling in the grass. His hand shook slightly, but the same could be said for him. He was mildly frightened by the uneasy feeling the illuminated off the forest, but he took into account the Sesshoumaru would indeed save him from any dangers. And aside from that, the toad recognized this place.

"Jaken." The toad's attention was quickly drawn to his master. "You will stay here with Rin."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have accompanied you into the forest before," The toad nodded, "It truly is nothing more then a mere forest, some youkai here and there-" The demon grunted in annoyance.

"I did not say that it was scary, or overrun with demons, I simply ordered you to protect Rin, and if you defy me, well, what do you said should become of you?" The toad scrambled around in worry, his eyes wide.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I did not disagree with you! But Rin is a brave girl and has Ah-un!"

"I am here to see Bokusenou, my business is my own. Have you asked Rin her feelings of this place? She is much more observant then one such as yourself." Sesshoumaru replied coldly. The toad remained frozen, after his extended scramble. A frown took his face.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." The inu youkai tilted his head discretely, to reassure himself Rin was there, and took off to his destination, held in the forest.

_'He gave Rin that worried look again... Something is wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama!' _Rin frowned, as she watched her master drift into the forest, her stomach churning.**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The moon seemed to have not budged since they'd left their picnic area, their body temperature appeared to be lowering as they tiredly walked onward. Their words were short, their bodies having trouble heaving words from their lungs.

"Are we almost there?" Sango shivered, her hiraikotsu slowing her to the back of the group. Inuyasha stopped to whiff the air, trying to catch the scent of Kaede's village.

"Well Inuyasha?" The houshi ran his hands over his arms, pursuing heat to come from the friction. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, as Sango took this time to catch up with the others. The hanyou tilted his head downward, his expression stricken with worry.

"This isn't good." With that statement, Inuyasha had bounded off towards Kaede's village, his ability to move defying his body temperature.

A rather large black cloud was swallowing all surrounding clouds, mobs of darkness cluttering the navy blue of the night sky.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him, but he did not turn back. She was tormented with thoughts of which could have Inuyasha so riled up. Before even turning to her friends, the miko bolted after the hanyou, her feet hammering into the ground. She could feel her breaths shortening, her body incapable of towing her further. But she struggled to keep going, her arms rushing up to meet her eyes, then back down, her legs pumping like pistols, her feet pushing the dirt far behind her. She tried to draw a deep breath, but her lungs withered, an ache making itself known to her side. She let out a groan of pain, but did not stop. Her ears caught sound of her friends very close behind her, their feet pummeling into the earth.

"Kagome-sama!" The monk called after her. Normally she would have replied with a small 'yes,' but could not even manage to pull words from her mouth.

A steep hill poked out of the ground, a sign the Kaede's was very close by. Kagome had chatted with Inuyasha at the top of this hill several times, so it was easy to recognize.

She darted up the hill, her breaths so short that it was easy to notice she was slowing down. Her feet collapsed under her weight, sending her face first into the grass.

"Kagome-chan!" A familiar set of feet slid to a stop near the miko's body, and hand grasping at Kagome's arm. "C'mon..." Sango wheezed, towing Kagome up. The school girl gave a small nod to show appreciation, then rushed after the fox and monk.

As she slid to the top of the hill, she caught sight that Miroku and Shippou has paused, their jaws hanging open. She averted her glare from them, and set her eyes below her. What lay before her startled her, her heart beating wildly in her throat, not just from exhaustion, but from what lay before her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Jaken-sama." The girl sighed, leaning herself against a creature known as Ah-un. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and examined the small youkai before her. "Rin is worried from Sesshoumaru-sama." The toad threw her a dangerous look.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is fine. I've been in that forest before, and as have you, Rin. Nothing terrible is in there." He cocked his head, he brow burrowed.

_'Sesshoumaru-sama! How could you leave me here with HER? The three of us have all been in there before, I don't see what you and the girl are so worried about.' _Rin laughed, her eyes slowly closing.

"I'm just worried. I know Sesshoumaru-sama can handle himself."

"You're right, that he can! He's the strongest demon there is!" The toad punched an arm out in front of himself, as to symbolize strength. "I don't know why he keeps _you _around. He's a strong youkai lord, and keeping a human such as yourself around will only create weaknesses and slow him down." He stomped his foot in disapproval, his eyes examining Rin.

Her face had turned bright scarlet, her cheeks enduring a stream of tears making their way down her skin. She tried to hold in her sobs, by stuffing her face in Ah-un's side. The toad's eyes widened, not realizing he'd said something strongly offensive to her.

"Do you really think," the girl stuttered, "That Sesshoumaru-sama wishes Rin away?"

"I didn't say that, Rin." The toad snapped aggressively, his eyes filling with frustration, but also holding a sympathetic shine. "I'm sure m'lord enjoys your presence as much he enjoys mine."

"Thank you Jaken-sama." She smiled sweetly, her final tears dripping onto her kimono. She let out another quiet whimper, her face again taking sadness. The youkai turned to her, his eyes worried.

"What's wrong _now_ Rin?" He said coldly, seeing as there was nothing around to even hurt her. She shook her head calmly, her face growing pale.

"Rin's just cold, that's all." She gave a weak smile to her companion. "The moon seems to be testing our strength." Rin said optimistically. The toad grunted, facing the forest, in hopes of seeing Sesshoumaru.

"Curl up to Ah-un then."**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The demon lord stalked into the depths of the forest, the shadows of the trees a matter of no concern to him. Creaks of the trees and groans from demons filled the air, but the youkai's eyes never strayed from his destined path.

"Sesshoumaru." His name hung in the air, a tense feeling arising in himself.

"Bokusenou." He replied, raising a lip to reveal a fang. His eyes strayed from side to side, his ears twitching.

"I'm over here, youkai." Sesshoumaru's head turned to face a tree in the distance, a face carved into it's bark. It was held a rather thick trunk, it's branches shooting up into the sky at a higher rate then the surrounding forest. It's bark was rather light opposed to the other tree's.

It looked the youkai up and down, it's bark moaning. Sesshoumaru's eyes did not move from the tree, his glance set on Bokusenou's.

"I wish," he began, his face hardening. "To discuss something with you." The tree grunted, it's eyes falling shut.

"Be this about Tenseiga?"

"You would do well not to close your eyes in my presence." Sesshoumaru growled bitterly.

"Well, what's troubling you, then?" Bokusenou's eyes opened lazily.

"You know what it is I am here about." His glare intensified, "I came to you not long ago, seeking your advice on how to strengthen Toukijin."**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Inuyasha!" Her frightened voice screeched into the air, her eyes shifting back and forth across the land, in hope to see the boy in the cloak of the fire rat. "Inuyasha!" She called again, her voice cracking. She turned her head to see the monk racing down the hill, Sango and Shippou close behind.

What lay below the hill, was Kaede's village, set aflame. The houses were cracking, as sparks flew onto the pathways of the village. Screams were heard in the distance, their voices shrilling to the bone. Her eyes did not happen upon any bodies, but the flames dancing upon the house rooftops was enough to scare her to death.

She darted down the hill, looking back and forth for the hanyou. She stumbled around the paths, fire cackling in the background as she screamed for the half demon. She pushed open the house doors, to see the insides of people's houses set in flames.

She watched as her fear danced in the flames. She was alone in a burning village, planks of wood set on fire falling all around her. She was about to throw her face into her dirtied palms, when a cry of a baby hit her ears.

_'Someone is still here.' _She gathered herself and darted off to the cry, pushing open doors to houses. As she pushed her way past a burning door, her eyes widened in disbelief.

Before her stood Inuyasha, facing a mother and baby curled up on a corner. The woman clenched the boy to her chest, tears rapidly forming in her eyes.

"I-Inuyasha!" She screamed, throwing herself before the hanyou. "What're you _doing_?" She found her eyes forming more tears, to see the half-demon's eyes were lifeless.

_'What's wrong with him! He's standing completely fine, but he's so lifeless!' _

"INUYASHA!"

_A large figure loomed beyond the flames, brandishing his blade. It shone with pride, the flames of the fire reflected from the metal. His long hair dangled down his sides, his armor exceedingly heavy. His back was turned away, for his target was one among the fire. _

_"Takemaru!" His voice boomed over the destruction being caused. His body seemed to stiffen, though his status was that of a true demon lord, defending his kin. He proceeded into the flames, a feeling of despair overshadowing all the woman's feelings._

_She was holding a baby close to her chest, her heart thumping into the child's ear. Her eyes wavered, as she studied the little child that wailed in her arms._

_"It's okay," she whispered uncertainly into the child's ear. The auburn depth of the child's eyes held her stare for a time, before he broke away in a fury._

_"Takemaru!" The man called out again, taunting the human man to come at him. Their swords hit at each other, sending out a 'clash noise. The woman's face scrunched at the noise, tears streaming down her face. "Izayoi!" Her ears perked up when she heard her name from the demon. "Inuyasha!" He called to her._

_"Inuyasha?"_

_"Inuyasha! That is the name of our son!" She glared at the little hanyou, embracing it._

_"Inuyasha..." She clutched the baby, her heart in an unbelievable pain. She knew what was coming next, she knew the answers as to why her love was suggesting a name in the midst of battle._

_"Go now!" He yelled. It was obvious to him, that he could not survive this battle. The room was ablaze, a ring of fire forcing Takemaru and the demon lord into battle._

_"Hai." She nodded worriedly. She picked herself up from the ground, sending a longing gaze after the inu lord._

_The baby's cries filled the room, until the building began to collapse._

"FATHER!" His eyes fell forward to see Kagome, grasping his arms.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, tears washing away the dirt on her face.

"Ka-kagome..." He shot his eyes into hers, taking a moment to understand where he was. His breathing was deep, his heart pained.

"A-are you okay, Inuyasha?" He averted her glare, his heart pounding against his ribcage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yarr, and that be chappy two. I am mildly happy with the way this one turned out. I it... but I feel I rushed through things. Eh... reviews and suggestions, please and thanks! n.n


	3. Restrained from your Presence

Clash of the swords

Chapter Three: Restrained from your Presence

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Sesshoumaru, or anyone from the anime or manga entitled Inuyasha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

His auburn eyes narrowed, the depth of them hardening. His brows were burrowed, though his face was untouched by true emotion. His bangs shadowed his eyes from the wandering glares directed at him, in which he took no notice. The strands of his hair quieted after the squabble the wind had generated, the locks of hair falling down his back, knots unknown. His swords had banged together harshly, loud 'clang' noises arousing.

Groans from youkai had tormented the air, but this was no matter to the great demon lord. Though their cries threatened to force pain onto the inu youkai, his eyes were fixed on one thing, and would not be diverted. And of course, with his blades dangling from his waist, he would not be taken down easily, so if a wandering demon wished a fight from the lord Sesshoumaru, a great deal of blood would be dealt on their part.

The tree before Sesshoumaru's eyes grimaced, as the wind thrusted itself into his bark. It calmed itself; it's eyes falling closed. The tree seemed to be relieving itself of the inu youkai's presence, but that would not do well, with someone such as Sesshoumaru. It was clear the inu youkai was threatening, but not enough to kill the tree without an answer.

"Bokusenou." The words slipped coldly from Sesshoumaru's mouth, the words bringing a chill to the atmosphere. The tree, (if it were physically possible,) nodded it's head in acknowledgement, waiting patiently for the inu youkai to release his matter. "I came to you, not long ago, looking for a way to strengthen the Toukijin, and if possible, the Tenseiga." His eyes narrowed, his senses fully aware that outside ears listened intently. "You knew not of the Toukijin and it's ways, but gave me a clear description of the Tenseiga, and powering it.

"You told me to kill one of pure nature, who was not corrupted. Once I had defeated them, and stood over their slain body, the Tenseiga would withdraw the pure isoul of the target. However, you were merely toying with me.

"The Tenseiga is a sword of healing, so it is not logical for a sword such as this," the inu youkai brandished the Tenseiga, a blue aura illuminating in the dark, once it's presence was known. "To use the souls of the dead to grow stronger.

"I stood before my target, a young female miko, one of pure intentions, and pure of heart. I did not realize my stupidity, falling for your lie, until I'd stood before her, glancing at her, eye to eye. The Tenseiga had begun pulsing, it's vibe that of a warning.

"So I ask you, what did you intend with such a bold lie as this, with this great Sesshoumaru?" He eyed the tree, a spiteful and bitter look overtaking his emotions.

The tree gave a chuckle; it's leaves shaking off the branches. "You asked me how to power the healing sword of wisdom, and I gave you an answer. All you had to do was figure it out. When you spared the woman, it was simply out of love, for your knowledge only extended to the point in assuming the Tenseiga would be powered by killing her. But you spared her, and because of the love you showed, it powered the Tenseiga.

"If you've drawn the Tenseiga recently, you should notice it is mildly stronger, for you powered it by a sparing someone when you knew you could have killed them.

"So I ask you, why did you spare her?" The tree eyed the youkai, as if peering through his very flesh. Sesshoumaru merely grunted, this eyes falling slowly off the tree.

"I knew you'd lied to me."

"Be that so, why would you venture so far just to kill her?" Bokusenou's words filled the air, drifting through the wind. An awkward silence fell over the two, the crickets being the only one to release sound into the air.

_"Are we going to see Kagome-chan?" _The words slipped through Sesshoumaru's mind, the voice of his young companion filled with that of happiness.

"She likes that miko almost like a sister, but they are never together. When I look at that girl, I get the same vibe that I get from my own companion, they even look alike. Killing her would cause my conscience grief, for I'd know I'd be killing part of Rin." With the final words slipping from his tongue, he sheathed his Tenseiga, and turned his back to Bokusenou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The fire that loomed over the village had slowly been put out, after tireless attempts of destroying it. The villagers looked in depression, only to see their houses in pieces on the ground. They were fortunate that none of them were injured, but it never occured to them the value of their life at this time. Their homes were the essential worry, which the houshi found ridiculous.

"These people appear not as thankful as they should be that their souls remained bound to earth." Miroku sighed. "For if any of us had died, I know I wouldn't be able to have you, my dear Sango." And with those final words, his hand lingered by Sango's butt, and groped it against her will.

"You lech!" She cried out, swatting him on the head with her hiraikotsu. "You truly do not know when and when not to do those kinds of things!"

"Then I ask you, when is the right time to 'do those kinds of things'?" He gave her a warm smile, but she did not return it. Her face was covered in frustration; her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, for she realized her tongue had slipped and had let out the wrong meaning.

"Just shut it, would you?"

Kagome's eyes were once fixated on her two friends bickering, but soon strayed off to the lone hanyou, peering into the sky. She walked herself to his side, eyeing him. He knew she was there, but did not take the time to remind himself of her presence.

"Inuyasha..." His eyes strayed from the sky, to Kagome's eyes, peering into his. His mouth opened, but no words were released. He was stripped of what he'd wanted to say, how he wanted to reassure her he was okay.

"Are you doing alright, Inuyasha?" Her face was filled with worry, her eyes only giving a saddened look.

"I'm fine, Kagome. It was truly nothing."

"You couldn't hear me, could you?" His ears perked up, his hair falling down his back, as the wind swayed into the two of them. They eyed off into the ground, a moment of silence peaking it's head.

"Hear you..?" His words were soft, but did not struggle with meaning. Her arm that once lingered by her side, wrapped itself around Inuyasha's arm. She leaned her body against his, her breathing calm.

"I called you, I was worried, but you didn't answer. You were entranced by something, and only stood there, staring into who knows what. I called you repeatedly, and then you let out 'father,' and you snapped out of whatever you were seeing." His eyes widened, the thoughts running vividly through his mind. He was completely unaware of his shouting of the word 'father.' "Inuyasha," She said, running her hand over his. "May I ask what you saw?"

Miroku and Sango's eyes shot to Kagome with her hand over Inuyasha's, the two leaning against each other.

"Kagome-chan..." Sango whispered to herself.

"So cute!" The fox piped up, a grin spreading over his face. "I wonder what they're talking about..." This sentence triggered Sango and Miroku to slid into a nearby bush, close enough to hear in on their friends.

"It was just a memory, I guess." Inuyasha said bluntly. "Just... I just remember my father... I saw him..." The hanyou's voice trailed off, his grip on Kagome's hand tightening. "Die." Her eyes widened, her jaw falling open.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She stuttered.

"I was with my mom, I was a baby, and she was embracing me, the warmth of her body soothing to anyone. My father was protecting of from Takemaru, a past love of my mother. He told her to run, to leave him to fight that pathetic human.

"She ran, the building collapsing behind her. I saw the flames engulf my father; I saw him-" He frowned, directing his eyes to the ground. His tongue would not allow more, for his lungs wheezed to rest.

Sango's jaw fell open, her eyes layering themselves in sheets of water. Miroku simply closed his eyes, for he knew Inuyasha's pain. The houshi had watched his father be devoured by the curse implanted on his palm, watched him be destroyed, and not have been able to even help him.

Miroku pushed himself up from the ground, leaving Sango and Shippou staring blankly at him. These memories of Inuyasha's had only dived him into the thoughts of seeing his father die, his mind reliving it.

"Father.." His words echoed through his mind, his body carrying him into the middle of the destroyed village, fog spreading around the area. The monk became out of sight to Sango and Shippou, their eyes longing after him.

"What's got him all down all of a sudden? He's not one to give into hysterics, just listening to another's story." Shippou noted. Sango's mouth did not move, her eyes entrancing her on the spot where she'd last seen Miroku. Her hair pushed itself behind her, her bangs folding around her ears from the force of the wind.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." The miko said weakly, embracing the hanyou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The young girl had dozed off, her head cushioned by the youkai, Ah-un. She was poorly guarded by her companion, Jaken, for he was also reaching sleep. His eyes drooped, he duties being the only thing clinging him to consciousness. You have well called him asleep, until his master emerged from beyond the trees.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama!" The toad bolted upright, his eyes snapping open. Rin awoke slowly, unlike Jaken. She pulled a yawn from herself, and tilted her head to see her master.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." She said weakly, her urge to sleep overtaking her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry that this chapter was a little shorter then the norm, but I myself am tired. Please review and give suggestions! Also, I'd like to thank my reviewers for reviewing! n.n I truly appreciate it. Chapter four coming soon! Hopefully it will make up for this one.


	4. Lost in Thought

**Clash of the Swords**

Chapter four: Lost in thought.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Inuyasha gang, or Sesshoumaru, because they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. 'Nuff said.

**Note: **An extra long sorry for the delay, I had big birthday things to do, movies to see, you know, that kind of stuff. So here is a chapter for your patience, though I cannot guarantee it'll be any good. n.n;;

Also, there will be a Japanese glossary at the end of the story, so if you're confused about something, the bottom shall explain it all!

**

* * *

**

The moon had continued it's path in the sky, it's rein over the area coming to an end, as it set in the distance. The mood seemed to lighten as the moon disappeared beyond eyesight, as the cold of the night seemed to ease.

The sun peaked up from beyond the trees, a warm sensation falling over the earth's surface. The birds that inhabited the surrounding lands seemed to have awakened from their slumber, giving a vocal reminder. The nocturnal animals retreated to their homes, the rest greeting the morning with signs of relief, to see cold night absent.

Alike most of animals, Rin gave a warm smile to the sun.

"Ah! Taiyou, ohayou!" She smiled softly, her face lighting up as the rays of sun projected on her skin. She gave a small yawn, and surveyed her surroundings.

Jaken was leaned against a youkai entitled Ah-un, the demon inhaling deep breaths, causing the little toad's body to move up and down. His snores were quite small, but were visually apparent to the eye. This arms were folded over his chest, his nintoujou resting between his forearms and body.

Her eyes rested on him for a time, before curiosity about her master overcame her. She scanned the area, to see Sesshoumaru gazing off into the sky. This, to Rin's eyes, was indeed a rare sight. Her eyes continued to watch him for a time, before she raised herself from where she was sitting. Her feet carried her to his side, her hair pushing past her face.

The inu youkai took notice to Rin's presence, his eyes adjusting themselves, so she was in sight. The two stood, side by side in the sun rise, not a word of curiosity escaping from Rin's lips. Her eyes did not meet his, for she knew accompanying him in this state, that he revealed to few, may have been pushing it. Angering her leader would not do well. Though, Sesshoumaru did not allow silence for a long period of time.

"Yes, Rin." His tone was somewhat soft, but very strong, and did not waver. She glanced into the distance, her teeth biting down on her tongue, her mind searching for a correct response to give.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why're you all alone here?" There was a pause, the girl shifting her weight uncomfortably. A gust of wind pushed it's way between the two, it's uproar causing an uncomfortable silence to befall the air. "Why don't you come sit with Jaken-sama and I?" She asked, after a period of time.

"I await the two of you to awaken, so we may continue to hunt down Naraku."

"You don't appear... ready to leave." She said, turning her face away from the inu youkai. He turned his head slightly, to look her up and down, his eyes narrowing.

"And what is it, you mean by that?"

"You look... like you're mind is set on your thoughts." After the continuance of silences that occurred, the unsettling nature that would usually come of it, did not happen quite as often. Sesshoumaru grunted, throwing a look up to the sky. "May I ask, what it is you're thinking of, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"The death of a woman, that someone I know loved."

**

* * *

**

A thick layer of fog has already spread itself across the area, like a knife that would spread butter. The ground was barely visible, to one with great height. There was nothing for him to see, for his path forward was blank, and his trail behind was that he didn't want to face. The houshi stepped forward, pushing his weight onto his staff, giving himself a moment to grieve.

"Father died right before my eyes." The monk sighed, kneeling down to face the damp dirt. He pulled his knees to his chest, and brought his staff into a hold between his body and arm, so he could run his finger into the dirt.

He ran his finger over the mud, engraving the words:

"Shi,

Otoosan,

Itte shimau."

He glanced at his poor writing, grimacing in pain. Inuyasha was not the only one who had witnessed a loved one's demise.

"Did Inuyasha see his _mother_ die, too?" The houshi's eyes narrowed, a bitter feeling overtaking him. He shut his eyes in pain, and clenched his fists in anger. "What kind of person am I, to say such a thing." Drops of rain plummeted onto his back, pain searing through his body. It was not the rain that hurt him, it was his own words. "Gomen, Inuyasha." He opened his eyes, to see the rain washing away his little engravings in the dirt.

He teetered over his ruined piece of work, thoughts of his father's death rushing through his mind.

"Perhaps," He said calmly, "It is time I pay a visit to my father's grave. I'm sure he'd appreciate that." He nodded, picking himself up from the mud.

**

* * *

**

The sky remained clouded, taunting the villagers of Kaede's village, as they worked vigorously to repair their destroyed homes. They'd noted that they'd need homes to stay at before nightfall, for youkai had a tendency to scout around the area during the moon's rein.

Regularly, at this state of destruction, Inuyasha would willingly involve himself in the reconstruction of their homes. But, the hanyou did not come to anyone's aid, for he'd disappeared all together.

"Kagome-chan," the slayer said with a struggle, as she heaved a piece of wood into place. "Where's Inuyasha?" The school girl sighed.

"I made a comment about how he yelled out 'father' when I found him, and I haven't seen him since. Probably mourning in some tree." Kagome hung her head in sadness, shielding her eyes from her friend.

"And... why does that make _you_ so upset? I mean, I'm sure we all hold sympathy for Inuyasha, but-"

"I just, I hope I didn't hurt him. He looked upset, and I..."

"He looked fine to me." Shippou butt in. His little tail swirled behind him as he made his way to Kagome's shoulder. Kagome did not respond to his comment, but stood frozen for a moment.

"Well..." the miko's voice had lost all emotion. "Where is Miroku? I could use a monk to give me some comforting words, or at least grope your butt for some humor."

"I don't know where he is." She said, ignoring Kagome's last comment. "The last time I saw him was- er- we were..." She paused, for she knew the miko wouldn't like to hear the rest of this. Kagome just eyed her strangely, as if the slayer were about to tell her some disgusting thought.

"You were..." Kagome pursued.

"Well, okay. We were kind of spying on you and Inuyasha." She admitted, turning away from her friend, fearing her expression to be angered.

"S-spying! Well there was nothing to see..." She paused, recalling a long hug she'd had with the hanyou. "But- uh," Her eyes shifted back and fourth, before she brought the real matter back up. "Well anyway, about Miroku..."

_'Aaah! She probably doesn't care... that we hugged, I mean, we hug all the time... right? And it's not like we don't see her and that monk making out twenty-four-seven!' _Kagome comforted herself, within her mind.

_'Wow. I can't believe she didn't slap me. I REALLY can't believe that! Had I been Inuyasha bringing this up, I would have been sat like, a hundred times. That Inuyasha is an unlucky one.' _Sango laughed in her mind, if physically possible.

"Well," Sango coughed, "We were just um, watching your little talk with Inuyasha, yeah, he said something about his father, and Miroku just got up, and walked away. Kinda odd, I think." Kagome fixed her eyes on Sango's taking in every word as if it were valuable information.

"Perhaps," the miko said, entranced in thought, "Perhaps... Miroku recalled a difficult memory... something about _his _father?"

"Ah! You are observant, Kagome-chan." Kagome's face brightened at this remark, her mood lightening already.

"I hope he's not... upset... or, I hope he hasn't done anything stupid." Kagome said nervously. Sango simply shook her head.

"I'm sure Miroku mourns all the time. One time wouldn't be.. Well, not _that _much more painful then the other." Kagome nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

**

The wind picked up, large gusts thrusting into the houshi, as he trekked over the rolling hills. The sun appeared clouded, for the sky was dark, gray with warning. The clouds moaned from time to time, giving the atmosphere a scary mood. These conditions did not phase the monk, for his journey was an important one. His feet would not halt to any given person. Not even...

"Gomen, nasai." A small chirp came from Miroku's side, his attention drawing the a small woman, passing by him.

"It's quite alright, young maiden." He said, stopping his tracks, examining the woman. She looked about sixteen, but no one could really tell for sure. She was relatively thin, her complection pale, but welcoming. Her eyes glinted with a brown colour, her hair shining in that of the same tint. "May I ask your name?"

"It's Mika." She nodded. Her eyes darted down to see her hands, clutched in Miroku's.

"Please, would you consider baring my child?" He said, bearing no hesitation. Mika simply giggled, her eyes narrowing.

"I didn't expect that, you are obviously joking, though." She said, taking her hands back. The houshi merely sighed, his efforts worthless, again. "Where are you headed, anyway?" She asked curiously. He shook his head.

"To visit some people."

"Oh? Who?" The monk's eyes, for once, fell on the ground, instead of gazing at Mika's face, or chest.

"My father." He said bitterly, yet unintentionally. "And perhaps another."

"Ooh." She nodded, turning her head sideways. She noticed it was better not to pursue the topic any further. "I'll be off then. Until we meet again, I suppose." She smiled, bowed, and turned from the stationary monk. He peered down at the ground, her footsteps ringing in his ears.

**

* * *

**

_"Mommy, what's a hanyou?" The boy peered up at her, his eyes round with curiosity. He examined his frail mother, her body lingering in one spot, her eyes fixed to a patch of dirt. He noticed a shine, amongst the darkness, trail down her cheek, her lips trembling slightly. She held her arms out, welcoming the hanyou into a warm embrace. He gladly fell into her arms, resting his head against her chest. Inuyasha could hear her heart beating against her rib cage, its pattern distressing to his ear. It's tempo was fast, too fast. Her lungs seemed to be trembling._

_"Sesshoumaru-nii-san..." The boy stared longingly after his half brother, his body willing itself to move, but it would not. The tall inu figure stopped, his words directed at the hanyou._

_"I am merely passing by." He said coldly, not even turning to face Inuyasha. "I wish for no contact, until you can at least fight. Then I may kill you with pride." Sesshoumaru's eyebrows burrowed into his eye lids, his mouth slightly folding into a frown. "Pride, of killing a hanyou?" He scoffed. "That's pathetic." He began walking again, his hair twirling in the wind._

_"But I..." Inuyasha frowned, why did Sesshoumaru hold a grudge on him?_

_"Ah, Inuyasha." The woman whistled cheerfully, placing bags of some sort on a table. "I'm heading to the nearest town, to get some food." She surveyed her little son, who was leaned against the wall, his eyes relaxed, but his sense alert. "I know we've been having a bad month, and that you're hungry, but don't worry... It'll all be alright now."_

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, and he found himself gazing into leaves of trees. He was perched on top of a tree branch, his weight shifted to one side, for his arm rested on a near branch. His heart beat wildly, his dream so real and vivid.

"I remember..." Inuyasha's mind dug deep in his memories, these were real events, he knew it to be true.

**

* * *

**

**Japanese Glossary:**

Taiyou: Sun, Sunlight.

Nintoujou: Staff of heads, Jaken's staff.

Houshi: Monk

Shi: Death

Otoosan: Father (formal)

Itte shimau: To go away

Gomen: Sorry

Gomen nasai: Sorry, excuse me

And that is all. Please review, and sorry for the long delay! n.n


	5. Solitary Desire

Clash of the swords

Chapter Five: Solitary Desire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or Sesshoumaru, or anyone from the anime or manga entitled Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them for the last time!

**Note: **I was like, _really _cold when I wrote this. I just thought you should know. Also, I apologize for the long delay. I will try my best when writing this, don't know how well it'll go, but uh... Go effort!

I was like, cold when I wrote this. I just thought you should know. Also, I apologize for the long delay. I will try my best when writing this, don't know how well it'll go, but uh... Go effort! 

**Last time:** _Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, and he found himself gazing into leaves of trees. He was perched on top of a tree branch, his weight shifted to one side, for his arm rested on a near branch. His heart beat wildly, his dream so real and vivid. _

"I remember..." Inuyasha's mind dug deep in his memories, these were real events, he knew it to be true

**

* * *

**The cold push of the wind struck Miroku continuously, his movements turning very stiff. His body had taken a beating from the harsh weather, but he refused to show defeat. He strived to make it to his father's grave, no matter how far it lay. He'd walked for one straight day, his determination strong. He didn't stop, except for... 

"Mika. I can't believe I found a pretty woman out here who actually talked to _me_ first, and I left her behind! Baka baka baka." This attitude only slowed the houshi down from his main goal. "Here to see father, not women. Father, not women."

The sky darkened itself to a haunting black, the moon pulling itself into view once more. It's cold glow only made the houshi more uncomfortable with his situation.

"I guess I should make camp..." Miroku stopped abruptly to examine the area. "Stupid Hachi, why couldn't he just take me to father's grave? This is ridiculous." The monk sat himself against a tree, and peered up into the moonlight. He pulled his staff behind his arms, so it rested against his chest. He hesitantly lowered his eyelids, until his eyes came to a close, and his vision was black. His thoughts were first uneasy, and about what he'd seen before he'd settled himself beside a random tree, but then softened into thoughts of him groping women. And of course... there was Sango!

_"What're you doing, houshi-sama!" The slayer pressed her hands on her hips, and looked irritably at the houshi. Her long hair seemed to shimmer a bright brown in comparison to her complexion. Her beauty was undiminished even from her fury. _

_"I was merely talking to these wonderful maidens." Miroku nodded, already sensing what would occur next._

_SMACK._

_Yeah, the was pretty obvious. A red hand mark was implanted on the monk's face, clearly visible. This was not any different from any other day with Sango though, she was clearly the jealous type._

The monk opened his eyes, the last slap he'd received across the face tingling on his cheek, a reminder of what a lech he was. He simply smiled, before dozing off into a dream.

_The monk sat on a hill of green, trees bristling around him. The wind was strong, but the weather was warm, comforting. The pair of feet made their way towards him, their arrival quite noisy. _

The monk looked up to come face to face with Sango, the woman he loved, yet feared.

"Hello, houshi-sama." Sango smiled pleasantly, sitting herself beside the violet-eyed monk. She glanced at him, her smile calming.

"What brings you here?" Miroku asked. The girl merely shrugged, her hair folding from her shoulders down her back. The slayer leaned herself against the houshi, her body warm to the touch. "Sango..." Miroku's hand struggled, with whether or not to grope her butt.

"Houshi-sama, I miss you when you're not here."

"I miss you too." The temptation was too much, his hand couldn't restrain itself. His hand slid to Sango's bottom, rubbing it gently.

"Houshi-sama!" The slayer said, her voice growing rougher. He eyed the girl, wondering her thoughts. Before he knew it, he pressed his lips on hers. To his surprise, Sango merely returned the gentle kiss, folding her hands around Miroku's neck. (Hey, this is a dream!)

"Miroku-sama? Sango-chan?" Miroku's eyes darted to see a youthful school girl towering over the two. "What're you doing?"

"Isn't that much obvious?" The monk raised an eyebrow, the miko wasn't showing much intelligence. Kagome lowered herself beside the two, just watching them kiss.

The monk pulled the slayer closer, their bodies melting into each other. Sango's hands sunk deeper into his neck, the warmth between them increasing. Miroku didn't even care the Kagome was awkwardly sitting right there watching them, this was the response from Sango he'd wanted for some time.

"So.." Kagome piped up, acting as if she were engaged in some regular conversation.

"Sango?" The slayer was gone, out of sight. She disappeared from Miroku's grasp. "Where'd she go?"

"Who?" Kagome said, her eyes darting from the sky to Miroku.

"Sango."

"Oh, I don't know." The monk pushed himself beside the school girl, eyeing her suspiciously. "What?" The miko asked innocently.

"Why are you just watching Sango and I kiss? Usually you'd watch from a bush... oh wait, that's when Sango and I watch you and Inuyasha..." The school girl turned from the monk, resting her head on her knees. There was a long pause. "Something wrong, Kagome-sama?"

"Why're you talking about Inuyasha?"

"Uh... something wrong with that?" Miroku questioned. She chose not to answer immediately, for tears of sadness had sprung from her eyes, and drifted down her cheeks.

"He left me." Miroku raised a brow. Left could mean many things. Left to get something, left with Kikyou, died, left and right... "He ran off, and I'm so worried." Left to get something, or died.

"Don't worry, Kagome." Miroku said, wrapping an arm around the sobbing miko. Unfortunately, Kagome didn't get the hint Miroku was not trying to comfort her, he was trying to see if she'd let him touch her. Next the hand...

"Hentai!" She screamed, smacking the houshi.

"Oh please," He folded his arms over his chest, and looked away. When he turned back, the school girl was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Miroku-sama, I just need someone to talk to, everyone is gone..." Kagome sobbed, before disappearing right before the monk's eyes.

"Ka-Kagome-sama? Oh no, Inuyasha's going to kill me!"

"Miroku-sama." an unfamiliar voice sprouted from behind him. The monk's head snapped back to see a fair woman standing over him. The monk's jaw dropped open. "I miss you... I love you." She smiled.

Miroku's eyes snapped open. Perhaps to first parts of his dream with Kagome and Sango were just fun and games, but this was real. "She's... nearby, isn't she?"

**

* * *

**"Who is it, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The girl questioned. Her heart was beating wildly, for she knew the inu youkai's patience with her was almost up. Sesshoumaru did not look at her, but simply stared off into the sky. "Who... died...?" 

"A woman." He started back to where Jaken was resting, before Rin pulled his hand into hers.

"Please, tell me." Sesshoumaru's eyes fell on her for an uncomfortable moment, though he quickly looked away, yanking his hand from her grasp.

"Don't ask me such foolish things." He said roughly. Sesshoumaru made his way towards Ah-un and Jaken, kicking the small toad harshly.

_'Sesshoumaru-sama...' _

The toad bolted up, his eyes darting to face Sesshoumaru eye to eye.

"Ready to leave, m'lord?" He tapped his nintoujou on the dirt, as if to symbolize he was alert. He walked away from the youkai Ah-un, and looked at the young girl standing off in the distance. "Well, come on Rin! You don't want to keep Sesshoumaru-sama waiting!" Rin nodded jogging towards her two companions.

The rest of the day was spent with Rin and Jaken trying to keep up with Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be walking at an incredible speed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The girl and toad squeaked in unison. "Please wait!" No reply.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, we've been walking all day. I don't see your motivation here, but you've just kept walking and, we need to sit down. For... she is a human girl who needs rest!" Rin nodded. The inu youkai merely stopped in his tracks, faced the toad, shot him a death glare, then continued on his way.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin whined, her feet in excruciating pain.

"Fine. We'll stop for the night." Jaken's face was taken by relief. He settled himself beside a tree, Rin likewise. The two conversed about things that really didn't matter for a time, while Sesshoumaru sat quietly on a near rock, facing into a river. He peered down at his reflection, no emotion displayed on his face.

The night grew colder, the sky would have appeared pitch black, had the moon not projected its astonishing light so brightly. Crickets sang nearby, their voices quite audible amongst all the silence. Rin and Jaken had already set themselves to sleep, or 'rest their eyes' as Jaken had titled it.

Sesshoumaru remained still on the rock he'd grown quite fond of sitting on for the night. The moon shimmered brightly on the water's surface, its reflection peering right back up to it.

_'Sesshoumaru!' The woman smiled cheerfully at the youkai, while trying balance several things between her arms. "Where are you headed?" Sesshoumaru merely eyed the woman, his mouth remaining shut. The woman looked exhausted, her hair in knots that were quite visible. _

_"None of your concern." The youkai replied coldly._

His eyes widened, his thoughts quite vivid. He glanced down at his reflection, to see himself staring right back up.

_"Please!" A shout came from behind Sesshoumaru, but he did not turn around. "Please Sesshoumaru! Help me! PLEASE!" _

_Buckets fell to the ground, gallons of water leaking into the earth. The trickle of the liquid was loud, but faded in the distance as unfamiliar youkai's roars overcame all else._

_"Pitiful." His noise merely twitched at the smell of blood._

Sesshoumaru peered at his reflection once more, before shooting a glance at Rin. The girl slept quietly against a tree, her expression calm.

"Pitiful." He said, staring back at his reflection.

**

* * *

**He shot up to see a tree branch race towards his forehead, the impact leaving a red mark of pain. He merely wiped his hand over his head, then shot his eyes back and forth, to see dark shades of green all around. Beads of sweat dripped down his temple, his heart racing. 

"Another dream..." He shifted his weight uncomfortably, only to feel one side of his body drop off the branch he was perched on. He let out a shout, as he landed on another branch below him. He winced in pain, but after a time, he began to relax. Remembering where he was, the hanyou began to loosen up. His thoughts focused more on his memories, rather then his surroundings. The first figure that shot into his mind was Sesshoumaru, his could eyes shooting right through the half-demon. Inuyasha shook his head, as if to make the thought flee from his mind. Thinking about his brother would only make the demi-demon more pissed off then he already was.

"Kagome," The word was soothing to his mind, the smile he was so fond of seeing implanted right on Kagome's face, right there in front of him. She looked at him happily, but her happiness never lasted long, for it fell into a frown.

_'Inuyasha, you love Kikyou more then me.'_

"Damn it! No matter what I think of it always just pisses me off. I'm tired of my screwed up asshole brother, I'm tired of Kagome always being pissed at me, I'm tired of having to choose between Kikyou and Kagome, I'm tired of being sat!... I'm tired of everything!" Inuyasha's fist quickly met with the tree branch, the impact quite heavy, causing the branch to snap. "Dammit, I'm tired of the feeble tree breaking every few seconds!"

**

* * *

I can't write anymore, I planned to write something about Miroku here, but I am sooo tired. Okay, not that tired, but I have school, so I'm sure you all (my like 3 reviewers,) will understand. I'm sorry for the long delay, and I'm sorry the chap is short. Also, sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors, my spell check sucks a lot of poop. But I'm always sorry about something, ne? R&R Please and thank you. **


End file.
